


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Femdom, Hybrids, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Puppy Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: McCree and Reinhardt are feeling the effects of your fertile period. Cue threesome fucking with your two puppies.





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Thank you for your commission, Peaches-Seed! Here’s your 1000 word fic of hybrid Reinhardt and McCree railing the reader and knotting her :DD I had so much fun that I almost couldn’t stop writing it. Enjoy! Here’s is an ao3 version. 

Jesse is being a right menace, he is, but he just can’t help himself. You smell way too good and he finds his nose glued to your crotch whenever he finds an opportunity.

“Jesse, can you not?” You roll your eyes and push him away by the forehead, an action that he deeply resents. A growl rumbles from his chest and he defies you, winding his beefy arms around your thighs to pin you down. To keep you close to his greedy nose.

He ignores the heavier footsteps of his den mate and resists the larger male’s hands as Reinhardt tries to pry him away from their master. “No! Wanna stay here.” His normally honeyed voice is now a dark growl, deep with desire and a haze of horniness. “Wanna fuck you~” Lust surges through him, guiding his hips to rut his already swollen erection against your leg.

Above his head, you sigh and motion for Reinhardt to take Jesse away while you finish up your work. You’ll attend to them afterwards. His ear twitches and his tail rises to a dominant arc behind his back as he nods and obeys, tearing Jesse away from you and throwing him over his shoulder to haul him away. From the sounds of it he’s taking Jesse to the sitting room and probably sitting on him to stop him from crawling back to you again, if that is indeed Jesse’s indignant yelp ringing into the office. But the subsequent panting and whuffs catches your attention – could they possibly-?

Fully distracted and deciding to finish your work another time, you slip out and find both your boys tangled on the expansive dog bed in the corner. Naked and writhing against each other, Reinhardt has Jesse below him, rutting into the smaller male’s bare ass and both panting into each other’s mouths.

“Oi!” You have your arms akimbo, frowning at your boys who immediately whine and crawl over to you on their belly in consternation. Jesse whines and closes his hand around your ankle, nosing at your knee; while Reinhardt presses between your thighs to take in a big breath of your intoxicating scent. The feel of his face nuzzling your covered and admittedly wet pussy forces a gasp from your lips, which turns into a low moan when Jesse gets to his feet and shuffles behind you, his rock-hard erection already free from his sheathe and jutting into the small of your back.

“Can we?” He whispers into your ear, rocking his cock into your back. Reinhardt echoes him and gets to his feet as well, sandwiching you between them. And they repeat it again and again, pressing their collars and leashes into your hands as though it would convince you. And it does, because you relent with a resigned sigh and the feeling you’d need to put extra cushions on your chair later.

With a quick hand sign, they’re both on their knees before you with perked ears and wagging tails, their chins tilted up to let you close their collars around their strong necks. The moment the leather closes around their throats, they lunge towards you, Reinhardt using his huge bulk to nudge you towards the dog bed while Jesse is distracted by his low hanging balls. But as rowdy and distracted as they are, they reign themselves in while you link the leashes to two heavy duty hooks in the wall. Little things to keep them where they are in case you need to take a break.

They both strain against it, tongues hanging and tails fanning against their thighs, in order to smother you with lustful affection and gain some relief from their red leaking cocks. Chants of ‘please’ are whimpered into your ear while you arrange them to your liking, with Reinhardt and his broad form beneath you and Jesse eagerly crouching behind you.

The German Shepherd’s cock throbs with want and his body vibrates in a low growl the moment you guide him inside you, his jaw dropping as your warm, wet pussy strains to stretch over his thick cock. Jesse quickly follows suit, his perfect length sinking into your ass to the tune of his own high-pitched howl into the nape of your neck. Before they start thrusting, you quickly remind them that they’re only allowed to cum once. Just once. You’re not going to sit here all day trying to assuage the horniness they feel because of how fertile you smell.

Through the frantic rutting of their hips and the desperate mouthing of your neck and breasts, the only indication that they heard you are the sharp flicks of their ears. Unsatisfied, you pinch one of their ears in each hand and wring it until both answer you with lust-filled affirmative replies. They’re in deep; too deep, you think when Jesse’s weight pins you to Reinhardt as they fuck you so quickly the breath is stolen from your lungs.

Wet squelches of their cocks sinking into your holes make you blush, the sharp slaps of flesh against flesh reminding you of days spent playing with them, driving them insane with want. Reinhardt snarls as your combined weight pins him in place, his hips rocking but not getting far. He sobs, begging you to roll over so he can mount you and fuck you like that instead. It’s torture; his desire driving him to thrust hard and fast but unable to because he’s stuck in place.

Jesse taunts him with a toothy grin, pressing more of his weight atop you and thrusting even harder to make up from Reinhardt’s lack of movement. You’re laughing now at the snap of Reinhardt’s sharp teeth, but it’s soon wiped from your face when the pressure forces his knot into you with a sharp stretch. At once, your cries synchronise with his loud howl, your hips rocking and bucking as it triggers your own orgasm. And like a chain reaction, Jesse swears and stuffs his own knot into you, biting down on your neck gently when he cums quietly, his cock and knot rubbing against Reinhardt’s through the thin wall separating them.

On your end, it feels like your orgasm is stretching forever and ever, your pussy and ass clenching tight on their huge knots that make you feel so full. Although spent, Jesse instinctively starts rocking again despite his knot keeping him connected to you. He moans into your damp skin, keeping you pinned to him with an arm around your waist when it causes you to start writhing in overstimulation.


End file.
